


Clearing the Air

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Marian Hawke and Fenris finally set aside their differences. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Clearing the Air

Fenris strode back and forth in front of the fireplace, trying to smother his rising irritation. Anger had helped him through many things in his life, but he knew it would make everything worse this time. He needed this to be over quickly, and it felt like Hawke was deliberately keeping him waiting. _Amazing that she can annoy me so much, even when she isn't here._ That thought made him laugh – a bitter, mirthless sound.

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum_ ,” he muttered as he continued to pace.

“Am I supposed to understand that?”

Hawke's voice always sounded slightly mocking to Fenris's ears. “It means you will be the death of me,” he replied harshly, turning to face her.

“Oh.” Hawke was standing in the doorway, looking rather uncomfortable. Fenris sighed. She didn't deserve his anger, not really. He forced himself to stop scowling and gestured towards one of the chairs by the fire.

“Will you sit for a moment? There's something I want to talk to you about.”

Hawke sat down opposite him and waited. Now that the time had come, Fenris wasn't sure how to begin. He had prepared this speech in his head, but suddenly the words didn't feel right. “I should be thanking you,” he said instead. “For helping me. Hadriana is dead. Danarius is dead. I am finally free. But it doesn't feel like it should. This freedom tastes like ashes.”

Hawke eyed him thoughtfully. “You were already free, Fenris,” she remarked. “Killing Danarius was just revenge.”

“Ah yes, platitudes are so easy,” Fenris sneered. Hawke said nothing, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. _She's only trying to help. And she's right, Maker take her._ He sighed again. “You are not responsible for my misery. I shouldn't be angry at you. I thought finding my sister would open up a new world, one that was lost forever. But it's gone, and I can't get it back.” He paused and gazed into the flames. “What should I do now, Hawke?”

“You're asking me?” Hawke sounded surprised.

“Yes. Is there a reason why I shouldn't?”

“Well, we aren't exactly friends, Fenris.”

“Perhaps not. And yet I respect you. You must be doing something right.”

“You... respect me?” Hawke was staring at him, open-mouthed.

“Yes, I do.” Fenris hadn't seen Hawke caught off guard like this before, and it gave him the confidence he needed to say the words that he had planned to say. “I didn't invite you here to complain. I owe you an apology. For how I treated you when we first met. And afterwards. When I realised you were a mage, I thought many things about you that I shouldn't have, and I treated you very badly because of it. I'm sorry, Hawke.” There. He had said what he needed to. Now it was up to her.

Hawke lowered her eyes and was silent for a long time. Fenris hadn't expected that. He had thought she might curse him and shout, or smile and try to hug him if things went well. But the silence was unnerving. He wondered if this had been a huge mistake. Hawke finally looked up, after what felt like an age, and suddenly it was Fenris's turn to be surprised when he saw the expression on her face. Hawke was ashamed.

“I'm the one who should be apologising.” The words came tumbling out in a flood. “When I met you, I saw yet another person who hated mages. That was all I saw. I never listened to you or even tried to understand what you've been through. That was wrong of me.” Hawke took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I'm sorry, Fenris.”

“Well.” Fenris cleared his throat awkwardly. “That was unexpected.”

“What can I say?” Hawke gave him a small smile. “I enjoy surprising people.”

“You certainly do.” Fenris found himself smiling back. “I meant what I said earlier, Hawke. I really do respect you.” He stood up and crossed the room to the window. “The situation with the templars and mages is going to blow up soon. And I have a feeling you'll be at the centre of it when it does. When the time comes, I will be proud to fight at your side.”

“As will I.” Hawke came to join him, holding out her hand. Fenris took it. As Hawke's fingers closed around his, he felt a gentle squeeze, which he gladly returned.

“Will you stay for a drink?” he asked. “I should have one last bottle of Agreggio Pavali left in the cellar. We can make a toast. To clearing the air.”

Hawke's smile widened. “I'll drink to that.”

 


End file.
